Kiss and Wait
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Era somente um dia normal. Tudo muito tranquilo, até Burt se deparar com algo inesperado. Finnachel, Klaine e   uma surpresa. Só algo divertido par comemorar o Dia dos Namorados.
1. Finnachel

Aqui vai um presentinho de Dia dos Namorados estilo Glee. Espero que gostem e que acalmem seus nevos enquanto a terceira temporada não chega!

Disclaimer: Glee não me pertence!

**Kiss and Wait**

**Kiss One: Not going up.**

Burt estava feliz. Podia dizer isso sem medo, suas preocupações haviam voltado ao nível da normalidade, tinha uma esposa de novo e agora dois filhos saudáveis e bem encaminhados. Ambos em relacionamentos sob sua proteção e controle.

É, a vida era boa na casa dos Hudson-Hummel.

Ou assim Burt acreditava.

Na verdade, nada em particular passava pela cabeça do chefe da família naquela tarde tranquila. Seus filhos estavam de férias, o que significava muitos passeios e dias na garagem, mas não hoje, pois os garotos também precisavam de um tempo só para eles e Burt entendia isso completamente, apesar de que, se dependesse dele, iria aproveitar cada tarde que ainda tivesse antes de seus bebês crescerem e lhe deixarem para seguirem seus próprios caminhos.

Estava andando pelo corredor onde os quartos de seus filhos ficavam. A nova casa pôde ser bem escolhida e planejado tanto por Carole quanto por Kurt e este último insistira em deixar o quarto principal de casal dos pais em um corredor e dividir o outro com Finn, em dois quartos espaçosos e relativamente distantes. Tudo era tão bem projetado que a distância de cada um em relação ao outro era a mesma, assim, se algo acontecesse, socorro poderia vir de qualquer canto o mais rápido possível.

É claro que preferia não pensar em coisas ruins estando de tão bom humor, mas, infelizmente, não pode evitar um sobressalto ao ouvir um barulho distante e abafado em um dos quartos. Apressou um pouco o passo, diminuindo ao estar perto o bastante da primeira porta, a qual estava entreaberta. Pode então, ouvir:

- Finn! Isso faz cócegas... –Burt reconheceu a voz de Rachel dizer entre algumas risadinhas.

Respirou um pouco mais aliviado, mas não por muito tempo. Desde quando dera permissão para Finn levar a namorada para o quarto dele? Pelo menos o garoto mantivera a porta aberta e Rachel parecia bem confiável considerando o que já vira dela. Mesmo assim, prevenir era sempre bom e, sendo extremamente cuidadoso, expiou pela porta.

Oh não o julguem, ele estava apenas estava sendo precavido, afinal, não ganhara a fama de pai superprotetor à toa.

Finn estava meio sentado, meio deitado, apoiado em alguns travesseiros grandes encostados na cabeceira da cama, com Rachel do mesmo jeito a sua frente, exceto por , talvez, ela estar mais apoiada nele do que nos travesseiros. As bocas não se desgrudavam e, enquanto ela tinha a mão esquerda no pescoço dele, ele tinha a dele na cintura dela, o polegar fazendo círculos na barriga dela por debaixo da blusa e podia apostar ter sido isso o que a incitara fazer o comentário sobre as cócegas.

A dita mão do garoto aproveitava também para subir muito lentamente por debaixo da peça de roupa -Burt já esperava por isso na verdade, pois era uma tática que ele mesmo já usara- e quando ela estava bem próxima de seu objetivo real, a de Rachel apareceu para interceptá-la.

Ainda com os lábios quase colados, ela disse:

- Boa tentativa Finn, mas não...

- Do que esta falando? Eu não...

- Sim, Finn, você estava tentando alcançar os meus seios...

- Tá, talvez eu estivesse... – Finn desviou o olhar, com um mínimo sorriso.

- Já disse que não quero fazer isso... – e ela se aproximou do outro para sussurrar no ouvido dele - ...não aqui, com gente na casa que podem nos pegar... – e afastou-se, o rosto mais corado.

Como ela falara muito baixo e Burt já estar muito satisfeito por ter acertado quanto à confiabilidade da garota, ele não ouviu o final da frase. Então ele era um homem feliz por saber que não seria avô mais cedo do que o esperado, pois Rachel não parecia querer passar dos beijos tão cedo.

Ele sorriu e preferiu dar alguma privacidade aos garotos, tomando cuidado para passar despercebido, esperou eles voltarem a se beijarem e, silenciosamente, passou pelo quarto, continuando pelo corredor. Quando estava no meio do caminho entre um quarto e outro, ouviu o estalo seco de um tapa e, no mesmo instante, refez seus passos, verificando se o som viera de lá, porque, se sim, seu filho ouviria um belo discurso sobre respeitar garotas.

Felizmente, parecia que Finn salvara-se dessa vez, nada parecia ter acontecido, a julgar pela maneira que os dois tentavam fundir o rosto um no outro, igual como os deixara pouco tempo antes.

Entretanto isso também queria dizer...

A alternativa para explicar o som devia, muito provavelmente, estar no quarto ao lado.

Burt realmente não queria que essa alternativa fosse viável ou que fosse sequer uma possibilidade.

Isso porque o quarto ao lado era do seu outro filho. Era o quarto de Kurt.

Kurt, seu bebê, com seu namorado charmoso recém-adquirido. E se ele estivesse lá, como Rachel estava no de Finn?

Burt só pôde correr para o outro quarto ao se dar conta disso.

_Continua..._

N.a: Amanhã tem mais! Aproveitem o dia e comentem!


	2. Klaine

Feliz Dia dos Namorados, pessoal! Aqui vai a parte final da fic, mas para aqueles que estão apaixonados demais para dormir cedo, logo depois virá um beijo bônus. Aproveitem!

**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence!

**Kiss and Wait**

**Kiss Two: Not going down.**

Conforme se aproximava pode ouvir palavras cada vez mais claramente, engoliu em seco, percebendo que a voz não se parecia com a de Kurt tanto quanto gostaria. Ao chegar na porta, espiou, esperando pelo pior.

-Eu senti tanto... tanto... tanto... tanto... tanto a sua falta, mal podia esperar pelas férias. Agora posso te ver todo... todo... todo dia! – e cada vez que ele repetia a mesma palavra, dava um beijo no rosto ou nos lábios de Kurt, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Nossa, quem te ouve pode pensar que nem nos vemos todas as tardes e fim de semanas e ligamos um para o outro todo dia... – Kurt comentou, enquanto tinha o pescoço atacado por mordidinhas e beijos leves.

Blaine riu, fazendo os pelos da nuca do namorado se arrepiarem pelo movimento, direcionou a boca para lá, plantando um beijo mais demorado e molhado, ficando satisfeito ao sentir o outro arquear quase imperceptivelmente em seus braços.

Aquilo era o suficiente para dar a Burt um novo, bem mais potente, ataque do coração, mas ele respirou fundo, encostando-se na parede para tentar se acalmar, procurou se lembrar de todos os métodos de autocontrole que aprendera. Fechou os olhos, querendo conter a ânsia de fazer seu filho odiá-lo para sempre por invadir o quarto e arrancar aquele menino de cima de seu Kurt. Não faria isso, bem, só se fosse necessário. E, no momento, estava tentando convencer-se de que não era.

Apurou os ouvidos, um pouco mais calmo, porém, ainda incapaz de voltar a olhar.

Ele realmente tomou uma decisão sábia, pois se tivesse espiado, veria beijos profundos e Blaine quase deitado por cima de Kurt agora. De inicio, Kurt estava sentado de lado para a porta, encostado nos travesseiros que forravam a cabeceira da cama e de frente para o namorado, conforme este o abraçava e distribuía beijos, aquele ia escorregando. Sendo que, só não caíra ainda no colchão por Blaine ter o braço esquerdo bem seguro em sua cintura e a mão direita em seu pescoço. os corpos estavam começando a se encaixar, o tronco quase colado no outro, assim como o abdome, com uma pequena ajuda no momento daquela mão, que descera lentamente passando pelo peito de Kurt até alcançar sua cintura pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

E outro barulho de tapa se fez ouvir quando ela começou a ir da cintura para as costas e de lá para um ponto mais embaixo.

Burt arriscou-se a olhar, a curiosidade o vencendo e, afinal, ele estava ali para proteger Kurt mesmo.

-De novo? Esqueceu-se do que eu disse?

Oh. Então o outro tapa viera dali, mas não tinha ideia ainda do porquê, apesar de algo dentro dele lhe dizer que era melhor continuar sem saber.

-Okay, Kurty, eu paro minhas investidas, mas com uma condição.

-Uhn diga, para eu ver se é passível de negociação. –Kurt sorria de lado, de um jeito claramente provocativo, sua expressão de quem ia pensar muito bem na proposta não convencendo ninguém. Ele também aproveitara para sentar-se devidamente, arrumando sem muito sucesso a bagunça que estava sua camisa.

-Bem simples: é só me deixar te beijar o tanto que eu quiser pelo tempo que for necessário... – Blaine disse em voz baixa e um pouco rouca, se aproximando do rosto de Kurt a cada palavra, desviando de um olho azul-esverdeado brilhante para o outro em busca de permissão para atacar os lábios macios e já um pouco inchados dos beijos anteriores.

- Necessário para que?

- Para que eu fique satisfeito... por essa tarde, é claro, ainda tem a noite e amanhã e depois... – agora ele sorria sem conseguir se conter.

- Entendo... –continha o sorriso a custo, tentando usar de uma cara séria enquanto acenava em concordância com a cabeça- ...Isso pode ser arranjado.

-Pode?

-Aham... – a resposta, quase um sussurro, foi abafada pelo novo ataque a boca de Kurt, não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro.

Burt assistira a todo o dialogo em uma espécie de transe, divido entre ir embora e invadir o quarto, afinal, por um lado, parecia que, como Rachel, Kurt estava conseguindo lidar bem com a situação, por outro...era do seu garoto que estava falando e de outro, ambos adolescentes e cheios de hormônios.

Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, uma voz suave se fez ouvir, junto de um toque leve no ombro:

-Tudo bem, querido?

Ele pulou silenciosamente no mesmo canto, colocando uma mão na boca e outra no peito para conter o susto. Era Carole.

-Desculpe, te assustei, foi?

-Aham... – conseguiu responder, tentando conter a respiração.

- E isso não teve nada a ver com você estar espiando seu filho, foi só por eu ter aparecido silenciosamente, certo? – ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Sempre certa, querida. – ele sorriu amarelo, vendo-a cruzar os braços.

- Certo, eu posso deixar passar porque parte foi minha culpa, por não ter te avisado a tempo que os garotos teriam visita hoje... – ela começou a fazer o caminho inverso, passando pela porta de Finn e fechando discretamente a porta.

-Você sabia! – ele disse indignado, seguindo a esposa e esquecendo o que fazia outrora, isso, afinal, era a intenção dela, assim poderia acalmar o marido lá embaixo e dar mais algum tempo para os garotos, eles mereciam.

Oras, quem não merecia uns beijinhos no final da tarde? Contanto que fossem só beijinhos, é claro. Eles teriam ainda muitos anos para o resto.

Muitos e muitos anos, se dependesse de Burt.

The end!

**N.a:** Ah, e para a Gerci, obrigada pela review! E eu também adoro ver o Burt superprotetor e por isso mesmo estou contente por ter conseguido escrever com ele desse jeito. *-*

Aproveitem não só esse dia mais todos a mais que tiverem juntos!

Até!


	3. Karopez

Beijo bônus aqui! Simplesmente adoro esses dois interagindo, acredito que uma boa amizade pode vir disso tudo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence!

**Kiss and Wait**

**Bônus:**

**Kiss Three: Not going at all.**

-Espera! – Dave gritou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- O quê? Qual o problema? É só um beijo. Não vai dizer que... – a boca dela abriu em um ''o'' perfeito e vermelho, antes dela se recuperar , querendo rir, mas, por algum respeito, tentando evitar. – Você nunca beijou? Mas nem uma garota? Ou... – ela fez um gesto com a mão ao invés de continuar a pergunta, claramente expressando "você sabe".

Dave tentou não parecer constrangido ao sentar-se mais corretamente na cama, fingindo um jeito despreocupado, mas ainda um pouco tenso, ao coçar a nuca e, de uma maneira pensativa, começar a responder:

- Bem... acho que não. Eu nunca tive vontade de fazer isso com nenhuma garota, então... mas teve o Kurt, mas não sei se pode contar... foi meio impulsivo e rápido... e meio forçado...

- Espera... você o quê!

O som de passos lá fora se tornou mais alto e a voz do sr. Lopez começou a chamar pelo nome da filha.

- Não temos tempo...- Santana disse esperando servir de aviso também, pois, em seguida, agarrou o garoto pelo pescoço, colando os lábios, para depois levar uma mão dele para sua cintura, nem tão baixo que faria o pai dela pensar que ela era uma vadia, nem tão alto que parecesse estranho.

O beijo não pôde durar muito, afinal, o sr. Lopez estava mesmo já bem perto deles, aparecendo na porta e dizendo:

-Oh! Me desculpem!

Ainda demorou alguns segundos para os dois se largarem por estarem realmente se beijando, o som molhado ecoou no aposento silencioso parecendo estranho, apesar de familiar naquele local, talvez fosse porque ela nunca beijara ninguém ali além de Brittany, talvez não. Ambos se entreolharam antes de virarem-se ao mesmo tempo para o adulto.

-Oi, papi. Precisa de algo?

- Bem, eu só... mas você está ocupada, melhor deixar para um outro momento... – ele suspirou, enquanto estalava os dedos e as costas, parecendo cansado. – Continuem o que estavam fazendo... – deu alguns passos antes de completar - ... mas com segurança, certo, mi hija? – Santana acenou que sim, sorrindo amarelo como sempre, mas de um jeito que só ela conseguia, de forma a parecer sincero.

O homem finalmente saiu e ambos respiraram aliviados.

- Essa foi por pouco...

- Aham. Uma coisa boa é que pelo menos agora ele não vai mais nos perturbar tão cedo. – Santana comentou enquanto deixava-se cair, deitando-se na cama desleixadamente.

- Tem mais uma coisa boa... – Karofsky comentou, olhando para o teto.

- O quê?

-Agora eu tenho 100% de certeza que sou gay... sem querer ofender...

- Não ofendeu. – ela suspirou, virando o rosto para o lado contrário ao que ele estava, encarando a parede. – Eu também.

- Você não tinha certeza?

- Tinha sim, mas é bom ter certeza de vez em quando.

Ambos riram, mas sem graça ou alegria, soava vazio e logo foi morrendo.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, Santana virou para o garoto, erguendo-se apoiada num braço para olhá-lo ao dizer:

- Agora você vai me contar tudinho sobre essa sua historia de ter beijado o Kurt.

- O QUÊ! – ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar. - Por quê? Não foi nada demais... – vendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha e continuar esperando, tentou persuadi-la uma última vez – Desde quando você se importa?

- Eu não me importo. - ela franziu o cenho, revirando os olhos de jeito tão...Santana. - Eu estou entediada e não podemos descer porque meu pai acha que estamos nos pegando, então é melhor você começar a falar logo...

- Ou o quê?

- Ou nós vamos começar a nos pegar de verdade.

- Me convenceu.

- Sabia que ia.

Agora sim: The End!


End file.
